


The path to remembrance

by CalicoKatze



Series: All Forgotten [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God this is a fucking hassle to pull motivation in for but im workin on it dont worry, Here we go, a spinoff of if it happened, forgotten timeline au, i know this isn't how it actually ended but thats why its an au, they won the game and it restarted everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoKatze/pseuds/CalicoKatze
Summary: The pilot to a series. The game has been won and the new world made, but everything seems to have been reset.As this is a pilot, I would enjoy some sort of feedback, to see if this is something people might read. I'm very open to suggestions and ideas, please don't hold them back.





	1. Pilot

A young adult sits on his bed, head in his hands as he loses himself in thought. This man happens to go by the name Dave Strider, and that’s going to be important for later. It just so happens that today, the third of December, is Dave’s birthday. He’s turned eighteen and has just been legally declared an adult, but he doesn’t feel quite right. Of course, this feeling wasn’t an unusual one, he’s felt  _ not quite right _ plenty of times before. And with that feeling comes another few that he thinks aren’t supposed to be there. He shouldn’t be used to this feeling, should he? He shouldn’t be used to a lot of things that he is.

His brother hogs the money in the house, uses it for useless shit and never really did much to take care of him. Dave had to scavenge for his own cash or even steal a little bit at a time from the elder sibling while he was out. He feels like this isn’t how things were supposed to happen, like something  _ else _ was meant to come up in his life, years before. Five, to be exact. Maybe on a date that seems to.. Stick out in his head more than any other. 

_ April 13th, 2009 _

But why? He’s never met anyone with any connection to that date. He feels like he should have, like it was something important and something he  _ should remember _ but he  _ can’t. _

It bothers him. 

 

This doesn’t seem like it should be important, so the shades-clad man stands up and blinks to forget his worries. Unfortunately, he got stuck with the worst eyes on this side of Texas. Albinism doesn’t suit well in Houston, it always being bright and hot, and he had to be outside every single day for training. He’s grown used to that. He doesn’t know a lot of people outside of his own brother, and even then his knowledge is vague. He went to online schools and didn’t do much along the lines of socialize with other people. He did have a bit of a fanbase, having made numerous different songs and uploaded them online. After a while he set up to get paid for them, and didn’t need to steal money from his guardian anymore. 

Though with what he’s saved up and what he’s still learning, Dave has packed up his launchpad and turntables, his few clothes, his camera, and his laptop, and set everything aside. He was, finally, leaving this place. Texas was literal satan’s asscrack and he was not having that shit. Not today.

Pulling himself out of his distracted thoughts, he paced a bit, thinking to himself and just. Talking. 

“SU. Skaia University. This should be fine. Public college with other people and a  _ dorm room _ . Good for me. Great, even. Having to interact with people I hardly know..” Interaction never seemed like it would be Dave’s strong suit. He’s not even sure how he would go about that. How does he know when he’s talking too much? According to the computer, talking to yourself isn’t exactly a normal thing, either. 

 

Checking over everything to make sure he still has what he needs, he gathers his things and looks around the practically empty room. He blinks, looking to the sword that remained by the window, and the clothesline that could be found above it. In a fit of impulsiveness, he grabs the sword and the clothes pins, stows them away in his bag, and exits the room.

The crow was free from the nest, heading off to a real school with actual classes and. People. This is going to be an interesting experience for anyone and everyone involved.

It takes a while, hopping from bus to bus, to bus… To bus. But he’s landed himself somewhere not-quite Washington, but close. A small coastal town, Skaia. It seemed to be that sort of place where everyone would know each other.

Everyone but Dave, of course. But that’s alright. It’s a new feeling. This sort of alienation he’s got going on, and he’s barely started. 

Keeping to himself, he stays in a motel for the first night, before checking into his dorm and getting settled. On his own, maybe… Maybe he won’t  _ have _ a roommate. Wouldn’t that be like the needle in the haystack he wouldn’t mind finding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the description said- This is a pilot! Please tell me how you feel about this, if you have any suggestions and ideas, and if there's anything you want to comment on! I need to know if this is something people will want to read!  
> I hope you enjoy this, and I hope this can get enough to kick off!


	2. Chapter 2

_John_

Shivering against the North American chill, one John Egbert steeled himself from the oncoming wind, but couldn’t help but smile to himself as he walked, having just gotten off the phone with his old man. Of course, his father was the best father on this side of the country- in John’s opinion. Seems he’s starting college rather late, as is someone else from what he’s gathered. News travels fast in the small town of Skaia, and according to people he’s spoken with, there is indeed a newcomer who had traveled here fairly recently to start college!

Of course, John was a rather extroverted young man, with a slight overbite currently being assisted with braces. Man! Braces at eighteen. Poor kid, though it never seemed to bother him much, considering he got them a good two years ago. One more and he’ll be fine.

He can’t help but wonder if he’s going to dorm with this new kid. If they’re a guy, it’s likely. This school is pretty insistent on separating by genders if it’s at all possible, but if absolutely needed, they won’t. Say there’s an odd number of both guys and girls- The odd ones out might end up rooming with each other if they both consent to it. The school was odd, but it seemed like it would be nice to go to!

 

Sometimes, especially on certain mornings in December, and his own birthday.. John got this feeling he’s forgetting something. Though the feeling wears off as soon as it comes, and it only really happens four times a year, last time he kept track of it, so what’s the problem? Deja vu is a completely normal thing to feel. At least in relation to those he’s asked. To be _totally_ fair, he’s only talked about these spells to his closest friends. Three of which were related to him, the other three sort of related to each other, he thinks?

It was complicated and not exactly important, he’s pretty sure, Some of them were either, possible Sophomores or Juniors at SA, while he and his two closest friends had just started- Though they were already in school and starting the second half of their semester. John feels like he and this new guy might have to cram a bit to catch up- Maybe that can give him a chance to bond with whoever it is?

One can certainly hope.

 

He gave one more shiver before entering the warmth of the building he was soon to call a sort of second home. He breathes a bit, kicking off the snow on his shoes before looking around at the main lobby sort of area, where a few students seemed to be hanging out and talking about some sort of science. They must share a class- Oh!

“John!”

It’s Jade-- Before he could say much in response to the abrupt sound of his own name, she was wrapping her arms around him with a cheery aura around her that seemed to warm the young man right up. He laughed softly.

“Hey Jade! Did you end up in this dorm, then?”

“Yeah- they don’t seem to mind too much, actually! The guys here are really cool, actually!”

John grinned. Jade was always really enthusiastic at her best, but her worst was rather scary at times. She was either extremely angry, or just… Very depressed. It made John feel bad when she got that way, though whenever she did he usually tried to convince her to surround herself with people who enjoyed her presence, and who she enjoyed as well. It usually helped after a while.

 

After a bit of catching up, he and Jade had to bid farewell for then, as John had to find his room and see if he’s got some stranger there he had to introduce himself to! He hopes they’re alright to be around.

Walking along the hallway, he had his eyes on the key and let his gaze look up to travel around the walls until- Huh. Seems like he’s going to end up on.. The fourth floor with how the numbering is. D-82.

Scaling the stairs, he jogs slightly. Maybe the track team could work for something? It could. He could totally join track.

Strolling the hall, going to the different halls until he found the right room, and he grinned, sticking the key in and walking inside, pulling his suitcase behind him before closing the d- _Oh holy shit._

“Yo.”

Okay. Pros, John has a roommate who looks pretty cool- Those shades are. Okay. Kind of pointy for his tastes. Though. Are those like… Kamina? Holy shit? This dude was a total weeb, he had to be if his chosen eyewear was going to be something like this.

“Uh- Oh! Hello! I’m John.”

Cons… Cons was that he seemed to be the no-shame type. He wasn’t wearing much other than a pair of ripped jeans, though he seemed to keep everything fairly neat.. Huh.

He has a rather odd roommate. This would be an interesting year.

"Name's Dave. You must be my roommate." He pulled himself up, adjusted his shades, and held out a hand. John's eyes lingered on it. His left? Okay.. John felt odd shaking with his left hand, but went with it and took Dave's in his own. The feeling between their hands was odd and different. John had hands that were good for playing piano and doing housework alike, and he usually would help his dad with work around and even building things. Dave's hands were somewhat slim, but also rough and calloused for some reason or another. 

"Pleasure to meet you," The blonde's voice shook John from his thoughts, but when he looked back, Dave just seemed mildly uncomfortable, so he let his hand drop and gave a smile. 

"Yeah! What're you majoring in?"

"Photography. Minoring Music Theory. You?"

"Uh- Biology, actually! I'm also doing an apprenticeship for mechanics at the shop down the street. And.. Actually, I'm taking music theory too, just not as a major!"

"Cool. Maybe we could help each other out a bit, then." He paused, "wait, shit. Do you have any allergies?"

"Just peanuts- Why?"

John saw something almost like grief flash across Dave's face, like a loved one just died. What's this dude's deal? 

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know."

"Uh- No problem. I'm gonna get unpacked, but I'm going to go meet with my cousin later for lunch. Wanna come?"

He considered it. "Sounds cool. Where at?"

"Diner a little aways from here. Not too expensive for us college kids to afford."

Dave snorted at that, and the corners of his lips tugged into a light smile. Holy shit, an emotion. 

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things are starting to pick up, for my writing anyways. I need you guys to let me know if you want me to add more, less, and a maximum time between chapters that I can ***try*** to keep in that area!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god finally! thanks to the few reading this for being so patient with me, i hope yall enjoy this chapter!

_ Dave _

John’s his roommate, John has a cousin named Jade. Jade’s majoring Animal Sciences, John’s majoring Biology. Dave’s majoring Photography. John and Jade both seem to have shitty vision, Dave can’t do good in light. A large white dog likes to follow Jade around. Dave seems to be analyzing the both of them quite intently. Blinking, he comes to once he realizes John is talking to him.

“What’re you getting?”

Dave nearly replied with  _ Peanut butter milkshake, _ but frowned a bit. Allergy. He had to be careful of that. Plus, being lactose intolerant sort of puts a damper on milkshakes.

“Just an apple juice, man.”

“Any food once our waitress comes back?”

A rather happy young lady was taking down any orders she could get now. She really did have quite the head of hair. Dave went to look for a name tag, but her arm was in the way thanks to his odd angle. Damn.

“Oh- Nah, I’m alright. I ate before I got here.”

The woman nods, before turning on a pair of skates (Damn, this diner did go all out on the oldies look. Cool.) and moving back to the kitchen. Dave could have sworn he caught an “M” on the name tag before she went. He didn’t feel like asking if either of them had seen it.

 

After a good bit of pure interaction, Dave had learned that the dog’s name was Bec, and that he was a service dog to Jade. Jade has narcolepsy. John’s excited to get his braces off next year, Jade likes to taunt him about having hers over and done with by the time she turned sixteen. Dave spoke sparingly of himself. Sometimes John or Jade would point out a scar on his arm or face and he would pull a story up. Bad cut on a broken cd, slip of the wrist taking out the trash, swinging around a sword before knowing how to use it. He had a bunch. Not every scar could be explained, but it was enough to satisfy the two of them, even with an “I don’t remember,” they still seemed understanding and didn’t press. It was a good lunch.

 

Towards the end, a much younger lady, likely around his own age, walked in and greeted John and Jade happily. Dave found himself staring. 

“So, who would this be?” Her voice was smooth, a good tone. She held herself with pride, a knowing sort It seems as though she would know a lot of other people.

“I’m Dave. Just settled in,” He spoke calmly, lifting a hand in a sort of chilled back fashion. 

“Dave? You didn’t tell me you were moving to Skaia. I thought we were closer than that.”

What? 

“Sorry- Do I know you or something?” 

“You can’t even recognize your  _ own _ cousin?” She tisks. “A shame.”

 

The gears were turning in Dave’s head, and the looked back to how she seemed to hold herself, her chin high for such a short stature, the smoothness of her voice and how she addressed him and then-

_Click!_  
“Rose- _shit_ I’m sorry. You know it’s kind of hard to recognize you when the last time we even chilled together was so fuckin’ long ago. Cut me a break.”

She chuckled, “I think you mean either cut me some slack, or give me a break. It’s good to see you, too.”

“Wait, you’re  _ related _ to him?” John’s voice again cut into Dave’s bubble of thought, causing him to flinch.

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately,” she teased, a sly grin on her face. Dave scooted into the booth to give her room to sit. She took the invitation gratefully. 

 

Discussions ensued, and Rose decided that should would only  _ hint  _ at knowing some rather embarrassing stories of Dave, for now anyways. After a while, it was quickly leading to a winter sunset, and Rose had ruffled Dave’s hair before making her leave. Everyone exchanged pleasant goodbyes, Jade had to go to the pet store, and John and Dave walked back to the dorm, laughing over something Dave had said over the table.

 

Making it back to the dorms, Dave unloaded a rather old looking pillow, and settled back on it while John worked with school papers. They chatted idly.

“So. When’s your birthday?”

“Just passed. It was the third.”

“Oh! Alright! I’ll mark it down.”

 

Two days later there was a blue box sitting on Dave’s bet and a John nowhere in sight. He was probably in class or hanging out with his cousin or doing… Something. Who knows. Egbert things definitely. 

There was a note when he first opened it.

_ dave! you really need new eyewear! those shades of yours are really really tacky. I went out and got you these. they ironically look just like ben stiller’s! i couldn’t afford the real deal, but i really wanted to! these’ll just have to do! happy late birthday! _

_ -john _

Looking further into the box, lo and behold, a pair of aviators sat, and Dave couldn’t help but snort. 

 

He’s glad to have something that now fully detaches him from his brother. Thank fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific questions or things of that nature, if you would like to join the team of writers behind this if it kicks off, or if you just want to talk, please message me on my tumblr @ knightawakened


End file.
